An Adorable Minion Family
by Pricat
Summary: After finding an infant purple minion in a cardboard box, they adopt her, becoming a family Fibding adventures and antics
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical, despite rainy and miserable day when nobody dared go lutside for fear of being soaked to the bone while Dave and Kevin were coming home from the grocery store holding yellow umbrellas with bananas on them when something distracted both male minions, which was coming from a cardboard box.

They were surprised finding an infant purple minion, making Kevin very curious, besides being an above average purple minion plus he and Dave had been talking about adopting a minion pup, which was what minions and purple minions called their offspring, seeing Kevin calming it.

"It likes us, plus maybe it's mom couldn't keep it, Davey let's keep it, but we need to get Nefario to figure out, if it's male or female." Dave heard his purple furred knight say agreeing, going to Gru's house at Pist haste with the infant that was in Kevin's purple furred arms.

Gru and Nefario were curious but surprised, yet understood after Dave told them, so they were going to the lab making both Dave and Kevin excited, and the infant purple minion very curious making them know he or she was smart, going down in the dumbwaiter.

The others wondered where the fire, gelato or pizza was, since Dave and Kevin were not telling them, especially Mel knowing what he would think, unaware he had seen a glimpse of the infant.

In his part of the lab, Nevario was giving the purple minion infant a check up, seeing he or she curious, playing with the stethoscope which Dave and Kevin thought cute, hearing this was normal with minion infants revealing it was female.

"Ooh now we can name her!" Kevin said getting ideas.

"No Marvel related ideas, alright?" Dave said to him.

He saw his purple furred knight feeding the infant while singing Aloha Oe, blurting out Lei, hearing the infant love it.

"Polynesian and cute, Lei it is." Dave said seeing Kevin grin while burping Lei after she had drank a lot of milk making them laugh hysterically because like them, Lei had been hit by the Gut Grower meaning she was going to be a big baby but an adorable purple minion growing up which Gru agreed with.

* * *

That late night/early morning, both Dave and Kevin were playing with and tending to their new bundle of joy who was drinking her third bottle of chocolate milk which had been Dave's idea, knowing Lei would love it which she was plus besides being a purple minion like Kevin, she could stay up at night, compared to Dave and going in her diaper.

"Aww, she is having fun, plus loves that cute monster doll you gave her, my knight." Dave said kissing Kevin which Lei thought cute giggling as Dave was blowing on her growing purple furred belly which Kevin was recording for when Lei was older.

Around sunrise they were very sleepy, putting Lei into her crib, kissing her goodnight before going to their room to sleep for a while because they had been up all night.

Later they wer not just feeding Lei's growing belly but theirs too as Dave was needing bigger overalls soon which made Kevin happy seeing Lei clapping her chubby little purple furred hands making them chuckle, knowing she was meant to be theirs.


	2. Let Sleeping Baby Minions Lie

"Geez, Dave you alright, you look like you haven't slept in a while?" Gru said, finding said yellow furred male minion drinking a lot of coffee despite being sleepy.

"Lei is more active at night, compared to normal infant minions and humans, plus Kev and I love being around her, besides hevand I talked about it last night, that he would stay home with Lei while I work." Dave told him.

It was a few days later after finding Lei so had been sharing parenthood with Kevin, which Gru was understanding and very proud of, seeing Dave asleep letting him be, as he was tired seeing Mel about to start something telling him to let him be.

He then saw Dave's phone go off seeing Kevin had sent a photo of him and Lei on the couch, which was very sweet, guessing the both of them were sleepy from being up all night.

Later that day, Kevin had came over plus had brought Lei with him, making Dave but also Casey and Pricat happy, because Dave had told them about Lei saying she was very adorable seeing that like them, and a lot of minions and purple minions in their family, Lei was growing a belly but becoming cute seeing Lei sleeping, cuddling her monster doll.

"She's going to be sleeping for a while, especially with Gilbert by her side." Kevin told them.

"Aww, let's hope that nobody wakes her up, as she needs her sleep, to grow." Casey told him.

But a while later, they they could hear Lei crying, making Dave and Kevin protective, seeing somebody had indeed women their little pup up, hearing Agnes say that Mel had did it, making Kevin annoyed, seeing Mel gulp, dropping Lei's toy, which Dave picked up while Kevin was calming Lei down, seeing Dave back, giving their pup back her favourite toy, seeing her better.

"Mel, you better not poke me right now, as Lei is mine and Dave's pup so hearing her like that makes me protective." Kevin said.

Dave got it, seeing Mel running off making Gru chuckle, at that.

* * *

"Aww, somebody's a happier pup now she has Gilbert back, plus Mel was wrong to mess with you." Kevin said to Lei.

"But she had a big, brave daddy, well two of them to protect her, from stuff like that." Dave replied.

"Yes you are right, Davey, she is happier, and drinking milk which is helping her grow, but she needs big diapers." Dave replied to him.

It was later that night/early morning so both Dave and Kevin were hanging out, but having fun with Lei as the female purple minion infant was drinking a big bottle of milk helping her grow, hearing her diaper rip, making Dave and Kevin chuckle hysterically besides Lei giggling, because Dave was making a big shirt diaper for now, until they could get her big diapers.

"Yeah, you're growing, which is making you very cute, plus let's give you some mashed bananas, because we minions love bananas." Kevin told Lei seeing Dave grin..


	3. Looking Out For Lei

_Aww, Lei doesn't look so hot, she must be coming down with something, or caught a cold, it is cold and flu season after all but it makes me worry, because Kevin might catch her germs._

"Is Lei alright, as she has never been fussy before?" Kevin asked, holding Lei on his chubby lap.

"She probably has a cold, which is not in for anybody, especially her." Dave said to him, calling Dr Thea who was their doctor that helped Dave and Kevin besides other minions when they were hurt or sick.

They were taking her to Dr Thea, but Lei was upset and crying which made Dave and Kevin worried for their little one arriving at the doctors seeing Dr Thea examining Lei, saying the infant purple minion had a cold making them a little relieved

"Awwsomebody has the cold bad, but we can help her feel better." Kevin told Lei.

* * *

Back at home, Dave and Kevin were giving Lei medicine that Dr Thea had prescribed, and the female purple minion infant was coughing so was giving her apple juice to help her feel better, seeing her drinking up, making Dave and Kevin relieved hoping she would feel better soon, to get back to her usual adorable but playful self, seeing her get sleepy because rest would also help her get better.

"Yeah, but how did she get the cold, in the first place?" Kevin asked Dave.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter, Davey." Kevin replied to him.

They were hoping that Lei would feel better, but was drinking soda, but belching a little, giggling because it was funny hearing Lei sneezing which they both thought was cute, like kittens sneezing.

That next morning, they were giving her milk, after giving her medicine seeing her relaxed, making Kevin happy because Lei was important to him and Dave, so unaware that she was sharing germs, especially with Kevin because he had a low immune system, meaning he got sick easily.

"Kevin you alright, you're not getting sick too?" Dave asked him.

"Davey I'm alright but more worried about Lei." Kevin told him.

Dave was feeling his purple furred cheek, feeling his purple minion knight was coming down with something, but more concerned about their pup's health.

"Yeah, but you're important too." Dave said to him putting Lei down for an nap, seeing Keving go rest.

Later. That evening, Kevin was sitting on the couch with Lei on his chubby lap watching shows while Dave was sleeping since Dave needed to sleep because his energy was not the same as a purple minion.


End file.
